


A Kiss Goodnight [TF]

by orphan_account



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Bestiality, F/F, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-05 19:25:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17330942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	A Kiss Goodnight [TF]

The potion tasted like the fresh earthy dandelion buds of her childhood. It tingled her tongue, penetrated her taste buds with magical vibrations, coated her mouth with a rough, thick texture. Cherche held it in her mouth, appreciating the way it swirled and churned on its own, the ingredients reacting inside. Ten seconds, Cherche reminded herself. Tharja said to let it sit for ten seconds, then spit it out. Meanwhile, a giant, fearsome wyvern slept on her back, black scales glistening in the scant sunlight that could reach into the stables. Cherche sat on her stool naked in front of the slumbering giant predator. Her long pink hair cascaded down to nearly meet the ground, eyes star-struck infatuated with her precious wyvern mount Minerva. 

She arranged all of this with the dark mage Tharja for the sake of Minerva’s future. The poor wyvern rejected every male suitor Cherche presented to her. Without any other options, she approached the former foe of the Shepherds for help, who had extensive knowledge of wyverns due to her Plegian heritage. Tharja and Cherche had a lot in common – mostly their shared tastes for the macabre and the grotesque. These tastes extended into sexual matters, which inspired Tharja to come up with her solution to Minerva’s picky mating preferences. When Tharja explained this potion to Cherche, she nearly died of arousal. 

“Just don’t swallow it” warned Tharja. “Fixing the after effects of that would be…difficult.” 

Cherche put a hand on her cheek, beside herself swooning over what was about to happen. The ritual was going to give Minerva a child sired by none other than Cherche herself. While the details were a little hard to grasp when Tharja explained it, the idea was too intriguing to pass up. Just thinking about raising an egg with her own baby growing inside made her moan and touch herself. Sliding a finger in and out of her tight entrance, she cried loudly enough to rustle the hay stacks behind her.

 

And with that, she realized that she’d accidentally swallowed the potion. 

 

Ever the model of composure in emergencies, she jammed a finger into her throat to reach for her uvula and induce vomiting. She awaited a gag reflex, but nothing came of it except the taste of her own pussy juice that nearly made her cum on the spot. But dread quickly took its place when she discovered that the organ was gone completely without a trace. She understood that the potion would transform her temporarily, and a terrible fate would befall her if she swallowed it. The thought made her panic and leave her stool. She needed to escape the stable and find Tharja before it was too late. Shivering, she dragged her feet across the straw covered floor toward the exit. Her tongue ached unbearably, and her breasts felt warmer and heavier by the second. As the open barn door neared, she knew in her gut that she was losing the battle against a sickening tightness in her neck and a debilitating arousal. 

 

Minerva continued to softly breathe in deep slumber on her back, legs splayed open revealing the prettiest pink pussy Cherche ever glanced at. “Oh, darling” she sang in a hushed voice, “I neglected to give you your good night’s kiss!” 

 

‘Help me, Minerva’ she pleaded mentally. Minerva’s scaled, puffy nethers looked so inviting, a pink, wet slit about as tall as her head and then some. Cherche neared her head close enough to bask in her heat, feel the hot exhalations of her sleeping lifetime companion against her face, breaking her resistance altogether. She extended her tongue and brushed the tip against Minerva’s sex in a hesitant lick. 

 

An explosion of sensation rocked her to the core. This hole, Minerva’s sweet honeypot, was meant for her. Colors flashed before her eyes in big splotches. Her hands reflexively massaged her own nipples, the potion corrupting her mind and body in reverie. Dark wyvern scales spread quickly across her chest with every bob of her head as she tongue-fucked the sleeping wyvern. Cherche’s thoughts melded down into a quintessence that compelled her to keep going and not think about the urethra snaking up her throat, loaded with cum.

 

‘Deeper!’ she wished in her head, ‘I want to kiss her womb!’ Minerva could feel it in her dreams, Cherche deduced, as the wyvern ejaculated all over her face and into her eager mouth. She caught every drop within reach with her tongue, lapping around wildly. With each gob of cum she swallowed, something stirred within her hanging breasts. They began to sag under her, the scales now fully wrapped around them smooth and supple like a scrotum, her teats gone. The space between her boobs closed until a flap of taught skin connected them together. Egging on the changes, Cherche spilled horse cum onto her balls, sending chills down her spine while they undulated under her fingers, preparing a load of male wyvern seed inside. 

 

Cherche closed her eyes and pressed her lips tight against Minerva’s labia, resuming her assault on the miraculously unconscious wyvern. As her tongue went deeper inside than before, she felt the entrance to Minerva’s womb against her tip. A rush of blood that nearly knocked her cold signaled a dramatic swelling of her tongue. It ballooned inside, pushing Minerva’s inner walls further apart in waves. Cherche’s chest and neck began to contort and twist while a veiny tube found its way to the back of Cherche’s thick, throbbing tongue. 

 

Faster she went, spurred by new nerve endings gathering along her tongue as it finally went completely stiff, leaking precum from its flared, spiked tip. Just the friction between her new draconic flesh and Minerva’s pussy addled Cherche’s mind with wyvern sex hormones. With one final thrust, she touched Minerva’s womb and loosed an orgasm from both her cunt below and her cock tongue from above. The winding surge inside her mouth billowed out of her dick full blast, masking Minerva’s hole in white pearly seed. Cherche felt her massive balls tense and squeeze more and more, blacking out her mind in a sea of endorphins. And it all tasted so good! 

 

In a daze, she pulled out to find that her tongue was now 8 inches long and thicker than the width of her mouth. Trails of glistening cum connected Cherche’s breeder to her new mate as she let it flop onto her balls with an audible pat. Before she sunk to the floor into a deep sleep, Cherche heard footsteps approach her. Tharja’s sultry voice filled the room. “You swallowed it again?” she moaned. “Before I turn you back again, you owe me some samples.”


End file.
